Entre la luz y la oscuridad
by Antaretoile
Summary: Amara es la nueva encargada de Hogwarts... Harry y sus amigos se ven en la necesidad de cambiar de escuela, tras esto empiezan a suceder cosas inimaginables y los secretos poco a poco se van revelando... soy muy mala para estas cosas
1. Chapter 1

**_Entre la lumière et l'obscurité_**

**Avertencia:**

Bueno como unica avertencia es que esta historia es una realidad alterna de harry potter en el cual la mayoria de los personajes son mios... buenoo y ya saben el de siempre... harry potter no me pertenese porque si lo fuera harry no hubiera acabado con la perra de ginny y bueno eso es lo unico.

**summary:**

Amara es la nueva encargada de Hogwarts... Harry y sus amigos se ven en la necesidad de cambiar de escuela, tras esto empiezan a suceder cosas inimaginables y los secretos poco a poco se van revelando...

* * *

**  
**

**Entre La Luz Y La Oscuridad  
**

**Primer Libro:_ Lumière _(Luz)**

**Prologo 1. Primera Parte**

Hacia tanto calor lo que no debería ser posible ya que era de noche, Magnus gimio al darse cuenta de donde estaba o donde no creia estar ya que no sabia que hacia allí solo habia salido a dar "un paseo" para dejar que el enojo contra Elissa su hermana se le bajara, un sonido lo sobresalto al principio pensó que era un gato o algun animal herido hasta que realmente presto atención era el llanto de un bebe, alarmado corrió hasta donde escuchaba el llanto y lo que encontró lo alarmo totalmente, había una joven muy hermosa de melena rizada de color rojo oscuro casi negra, tez blanca rosácea tenia puesto un vestido negro corto con medias y botas negras, estaba sentada en el suelo con la espalda pegada a la pared, la cabeza la tenia recargada en el pecho y el cabello se lo cubría, entre sus brazos había un bultito que se removía y chillaba, el bebe.

Preocupado el joven se acerco rápido a ver que tenia la joven, con solo rosar sus dedos en el cuello de ella pudo notar el débil palpitar de su corazón, puso su mano en la mejilla de la joven y le levanto el rostro lentamente para quedar desde ese momento prendado de la joven, la muchacha de unos 17 años poseía una belleza sorprendente, su rostro era tan liso, aunque tenia una mezcla de dolor y preocupación impregnada en su rostro, su frente estaba perlada por el sudor causada por una pequeña fiebre, sus ojos aunque cerrados lucían hermosos, su nariz era algo respingada y pequeña, sus pómulos apenas marcados, sus mejillas eran de un tomo escarlata hermoso y perfecto lo que le daba un toque algo infantil y lo que mas le llamo la atención fueron sus carnosos labios encarnados, apenado bajo la mirada al pequeño bulto que sollozaba, la pequeña (lo cual noto por el vestidito) era hermosa con el mismo tono perfecto de cabello, era verdaderamente idéntica a la muchacha lo cual hizo que asumiera que ella era la madre de la pequeña, la bebe paresia tener poco de haber nacido ya que era tan pequeña, de ella le llamo mucho la atención los ojos de la nena de un color violeta profundo o mas bien fue porque en cuanto cruzaron la vista la nena dejo de llorar y se le quedo mirando, el no podía creer que la mirada que lo estaba viendo fuera el de una nena realmente paresia el de una persona mas mayor demasiado expresivos y maduros.

Ahora alarmado por la proximidad del sol agarro a la joven en sus brazos y partió al lugar donde vivía, y ya estaba imaginándose los problemas que tendría para ocultarlas hasta que estuvieran bien, o mas bien lo pensaba por la nena.

continuara...

* * *

waa!!! despues de tanto tiempo me anime a publicarlo espero que les guste y por favor si tienen dudad, comentarios, quejas, etc, etc pues me dejan un reviews... ah por cierto a harry y a los demas los voy a poner hasta el prologo 3 bueno solo a harry.... jijiji... estoy tan feliz!!!!... espero terminar pronto la segunda parte de este prologo


	2. Chapter 2

_**Entre la lumière et l'obscurité**_

**Avertencia:**

Bueno como unica avertencia es que esta historia es una realidad alterna de harry potter en el cual la mayoria de los personajes son mios... buenoo y ya saben el de siempre... harry potter no me pertenese porque si lo fuera harry no hubiera acabado con la perra de ginny y bueno eso es lo unico.

**summary:**

Amara es la nueva encargada de Hogwarts... Harry y sus amigos se ven en la necesidad de cambiar de escuela, tras esto empiezan a suceder cosas inimaginables y los secretos poco a poco se van revelando...

* * *

**Prologo 1: 2da Parte**

- ¡¡¡Ella no se puede quedar!!! ¡¡Me estas escuchando Magnus!!- grito un muchacho de unos 21 años de cabello negro ondulado y largo hasta los hombres sujeta en una coleta, sus ojos eran de color verde esmeralda, de tez extremadamente pálida, era alto y guapísimo, de porte elegante y misterioso- ¡¡esto va también para ti Reid!!

- Land no grites asustaras a la _petit _(pequeña) – exclamo Reid que era un chico joven de unos 18 años de cabello rubio y rebelde, de tez algo dorada, sus ojos eran de color azul cobalto, era muy alto aunque no tanto como Land su amante – Además no crees que es una chulada, a que piensas que es una chulada – Land aun estaba sorprendido de como la mirada de Reid había cambiado en estos pocos meses desde que la nena había llegado a sus vidas, su amante se caracterizaba por tener siempre una mirada de lo mas tristes y ahora el era unos de los que casi siempre junto con Magnus Traian a la pequeña Amara en brazos de paseo claro que siempre era cuando al atardecer ya que por su condición les era imposible estar bajo el sol, aunque nunca ha sido como la demás gente piensa el sol a los de su especie no los mata ni siquiera los daña… bueno si no estaban bien alimentados podía causar desde una irritación hasta una quemadura leve.

- Además no podemos abandonarla… - dijo de pronto Magnus mientras miraba a Land con un deje de tristeza – es tan pequeña… y después de lo de su madre… esta sola tu y yo bien lo sabemos…

Claro que Land lo sabia si a alguien le había dolido la muerte de Esmerald la joven madre de Amara había sido a Magnus el cual a pesar de lo que el decía se había enamorado de la pelirroja y era ese el verdadero motivo del porque quería quedarse con la nena… con el pequeño recuerdo que habitaba en ella, no por nada se había atrevido a hacer lo que hizo.

**Flash Back**

Era la tarde dos días antes de Halloween y Esmerald había desaparecido de la mansión de Magnus llevándose consigo a la pequeña, dejando a todos preocupados al no saber donde se encontraba, aunque había dejado una pequeña nota

_Mon bien-aimé Vampires_

_Chicos lo siento pero tengo que irme… nunca pensé que este día llegaría tan pronto… no le digan nada a Magnus sobre esta nota no soportaría verle sufrir y por favor por lo que mas quieran impidan que me busque… me destroza el corazón el ya no volverlos a ver mis queridos vampiros, nunca podré olvidar lo que han hecho por mi y por mi amada Amara…_

_Siempre suya. Maharet Etoile Le Fanu. _

Reid era quien había encontrado la nota de Esmerald y el pánico lo había dejado paralizado en su lugar, pero que era aquello el solo había ido a llevarle la merienda y en su lugar había una ridícula carta diciendo que los quería pero que los tenia que dejar, pero que tontería, aun así tuvo un mal presentimiento y una fugaz presentación de imágenes de un futuro no tan lejano pero si horrible.

- ¡¡Land!! – grito de repente el chico pensando en su amante.

_En otro lugar_

Esmerald había llegado a Godric's Hollow en pocos segundos y usando sus poderes localizo la casa y se acerco a ella, toco la puerta, la ahora pelinegra sonrío tristemente al notar como adentro era una conmoción total al parecer estaban nerviosos, utilizando un conjuro los tranquilizo y a voz baja pidió que le abrieran, fue una sorprendida Lily la que abrió la puerta la pobre chica tenia los ojos llenos de lagrimas por la emoción al parecer al llamar reconoció su voz, Esmerald no pudo soportarlo y empezó a sollozar, Lily en voz queda le dijo que pasara, Lily no dejaba de ver a la pequeña que traía en brazos Esmerald sonrío y le dijo con voz tranquila que esa nena era su hija.

- En julio cumplió el año de nacida – dijo mientras que le quitaba la mantita que la cubría, la niña parpadeo un par de veces y luego sonrío de una manera que hizo que Lily casi se desmayara esa sonrisa era sin duda la sonrisa de Sirius, detrás de ella James hizo una mueca al parecer el también se había dado cuenta del parecido sobre todo en los ojos de color cristal. – si no me equivoco Harry nació también en Julio cierto?

- ¡¿Ella es de Julio?! – Exclamo James sorprendido – ¿es por eso que no hemos sabido nada de ti?

- Si ella es del 31 de Julio, y esto me ha causado bastantes problemas ya que con la profecía de Sybill todo niño o niña nacida en ese día de ese mes y que estén en contra de Lord Voldemort estarán en peligro – los ojos de la pelinegra habían cambiado de color el ámbar al rojo y luego del rojo al morado – esto me enoja no lo soporto… eh estado escondida sin hacer nada, mi esposo ha muerto y su… mi hijo esta desaparecido y los poderes de Amara cada vez son mas difíciles de controlar y esconder…

- Pero se puede entender es tu hija ¿o no? – dijo una voz seductora, la pelinegra levanto la vista de Lily y miro con sorpresa a dos chicos uno el de la derecha el que había hablado era un poco mas alto que el de la izquierda, este tenia el cabello de color negro azulado largo y ondulado sujeto en una coleta baja, su tez era de color blanca aunque un poco bronceada, sus ojos eran del color del cristal y en su rostro había una sonrisa de lo mas seductora, tenia un cuerpo atlético por el entrenamiento continuo de quidditch, haciendo una mueca de disgusta la joven reconocio a su antiguo rival, merodeador y ahora auror Sirius Black y el muchacho de la izquierda era tan alto como Sirius pero su piel era de color crema, y su cabello era lacio y largo también recogido en coleta que al igual que sus ojos eran de un color dorado lo que reflejaba su naturaleza como licántropo, su sonrisa era amigable al igual que su mirada, su cuerpo era también atlético, lo que causaba una sonrisa en ella ya que ella era la culpable de ello al hacerlo a veces llevar también sus libros y otras cosas, además de que si de alguien había sufrido separarse era de su amigo el merodeador mas inteligente y ahora maestro de DCAO, Remus Lupin.

El instinto de sobrevivencia hizo que Esmerald al reconocer al pelinegro retrocediera, haciendo que se topara con la puerta y escondiendo su hija entre sus brazos, escondiéndola de el, ante la reacción Lily le pregunto que si algo estaba mal, la pelinegra en respuesta se desvaneció de repente unos cuantos segundos para termina sentada en el suelo con la espalda contra la pared y la niña luchando para deshacerse del apretado abrazo.

- ¡¡Esmerald!! – gritaron como reflejo Remus y Lily para luego acercarse a donde la pelinegra estaba inconciente.

**-*-**

Despues de tanto sufrir porfin lo he podido subir, no habia tenido tiempo de escribir, ni siquiera tenia inspiracion pero gracias a algo que sucedio en mi casa me causo tal hemocion que aqui estoy subiendo este chap... ahhh No se por que pero siento que se me va ser largo esto.... pero bueno ya saben si quieren dejar criticas, sujerencias, tomatazos, etc, etc, etc pues no mas le dan alli en el boton de reviews....

pd... el flash back aun continua hasta el sig chap...


	3. Chapter 3

_**Entre la lumière et l'obscurité**_

**Avertencia:**

Bueno como unica avertencia es que esta historia es una realidad alterna de harry potter en el cual la mayoria de los personajes son mios... buenoo y ya saben el de siempre... harry potter no me pertenese porque si lo fuera harry no hubiera acabado con la perra de ginny y bueno eso es lo unico.

**summary:**

Amara es la nueva encargada de Hogwarts... Harry y sus amigos se ven en la necesidad de cambiar de escuela, tras esto empiezan a suceder cosas inimaginables y los secretos poco a poco se van revelando...

* * *

**Prologo 1: 3ra parte**

El segundo día en el que Emerald había pasado en la casa de la familia Potter se entero de muchas cosas, como por ejemplo Sirius y Lupin ya eran pareja desde ya hacia unos meses, Emerald se había dado cuenta de que Harry tenia mucho potencial como mago y también como alquimista… al igual que su hija.

Cuando Emerald había recuperado la conciencia ya era muy tarde y ella se encontraba dormida en la habitación de huéspedes en la casa de los Potter la misma habitación que había sido de ella cuando estudiaban para Aurores, la joven se levanto de la cama, era madrugada pero ella ya no iba a poder dormir se eso estaba muy segura, y decidió ir a la habitación de Harry donde seguramente estaría si hija, al entrar a la habitación que le pertenecía a Harry sonrío ampliamente, los dos pequeños estaban dormidos juntos abrazados, _Quizá debería hacer algo por estos dos, enserio me gustaría que estuvieran juntos y al parecer así lo quiere el destino _– la en esos momentos pelinegra al darse cuneta del lazo que los unía se inclino sobre la cuna y empezó a mormurar un conjuro de unión del cual quizá no mencionaría a los Potter dado que aquel mismo hechizo había unido las almas de los dos, lo cual había causado el enamoramiento, después de dejar de recitar el hechizo sonrío mas ampliamente por que su hija había abierto los ojos dando a entender que la había reconocido – _mi pequeña que te ha parecido lo que mama ha hecho ahora tu y el podrán estar juntos, aunque el interfiera ustedes sobrevivirán y serán felices te lo prometo, lo prometo aunque mi alma tenga que dejar de existir para crearte un futuro junto a el_

La pequeña se le quedo viendo mientras que una luz iluminaba sus ojos, una luz de entendimiento, entonces la nena se voltio y se volvió a acostar al lado del que ahora era su todo en la vida, la pelinegra se quedo allí parada un rato mirando a los pequeños ángeles que estaban frente de ella, cuando escucho un ruido que la alerto y levantando su varita encaro a quien estaba en la puerta lo cual causo en esta un verdadero asombro al ver quien era.

- maldición Land me asustaste- gruño la pelinegra enojada – ¿pero que demonios estas haciendo aquí?

- eso es lo que debería preguntar yo… Emerald has dejado a Reid en un estado terrible… ni que decir de Magnus… por favor Emerald vuelve… Magnus esta como loco

- así que estas aquí para llevarme contigo - dijo la pelinegra en un suspiro mientras que bajaba la varita y la guardaba – no puedo, no ahora que necesito proteger a estos dos pequeños rayos de luz antes de que la oscuridad los devore.

- entonces me quedare – dijo el vampiro mientras se acercaba a ella.

- no… no podría, tu deber es estar junto con Reid, a mi ya no me debes nada…

- nunca me debiste nada y si te he protegido ha sido porque tu para Magnus eres la vida misma… eres su alma

-será mejor que te vallas… Land despídeme de los demás deben de entender que yo ya no volveré… y dile a Magnus que pronto el tendrá a alguien mas a quien proteger y mimar – mientras que ella decía esto había empezado a caminar en rumbo a su habitación y después cerro la puerta para ya no ver a uno de sus queridos vampiros, al cerrar la puerta se dejo caer y se dejo llevar por las lagrimas y el dolor.

Cuando volvió a despertar lo había echo gracias al olor a comida que se colaba por la puerta, la joven se levanto de la cama y se dirigió al baño donde se desvistió y se dedico a darse una ducho de agua caliente para poder relajarse, la chica no se percato de que alguien había abierto la puerta y se había colado al baño.

- Haret… - murmuro una tímida voz desde el otro lado de la cortina – Haret estas viva – la joven se sobresalto un poco al escuchar aquello pero luego sonrío

- si Rem… aun estoy viva – dijo la chica mientras seguía debajo del chorro de agua caliente – lo que me pregunto es que es tan importante como para que te metas al baño cuando intento relajarme…

- quería preguntarte algo – dijo el chico algo nervioso – aunque no se como… Lily y yo le hemos estado dando vueltas al asunto pero yo ya no lo soporto…. La duda me esta carcomiendo

- valla eso es poco común en ti Rem – dijo la chica mientras mandaba al carajo su relajación y se concentraba a limpiar su cuerpo con cuidado – lo dilo….

- Haret esa pequeña… - en se momento la pelinegra sintió que un escalofrío la recorrió por completo, es acaso que ellos ya lo habían descubierto- esa niña es hija de Sirius, verdad?... y no trates de negarlo son muy parecidos y ella tiene esa sonrisa, es idéntica a la de Sirius – la joven cerro la regadera y tomando una toalla salio de esta, encarando al peliambar

- en realidad no lo iba a negar – digo mientras que las lagrimas se desbordaban por sus mejillas – lo siento Remus, no era mi intención encontrarme con el ni siquiera contigo – aquellas palabras le dolieron

- es mejor que te vistas, será mejor que lo habemos con Lily – el peliambar se levanto del suelo y salio del baño con un sabor amargo en el pecho.

La joven se fue a su habitación y agarro su bolso para buscar algo para ponerse, escogió una falda larga de vuelo de color negra, con una camisetita de tirantes color blanca y arriba una torerita de color negra, se puso unas botas también negras, y mirándose en el espejo cambio el color de su pelo a un rubio casi platino, con unos ojos de color café borgoña, y decidida salio de la habitación, bajando las escaleras de forma lenta, desde el ultimo peldaño vio algo que la hizo sonreír ampliamente sus pequeños ángeles estaban jugando muy animadamente, la peliplata busco con la mirada a Sirius y a James pero no los encontró por ningún lado.

-no te preocupes Ellos salieron ase un rato y no aparecerán hasta mediodía- la peliplata se sonrojo ante la mirada que le mandaba la pelirroja al parecer Remus ya la había puesto al tanto de lo ocurrido – y creo que me debes una explicación, no crees?

- maldición Remus no podías esperar hasta que yo bajara – dijo la chica como reflejo ante la acusación de su mejor amiga – bueno ya que se puede hacer…. Lily deja de verme así me asustas, la verdad no se porque se ponen así no he matado a nadie

- que… Emerald esa niña es de… - la peliplata había alcanzado a taparle la boca a la pelirroja con la mano, la peliplata volteo hacia donde estaba su hija la cual se había distraído por la discusión de las mujeres

- será mejor que entremos a la cocina Lily – dijo esta al darse cuenta del resplandor lila en los ojos de la nena – maldito Magnus…. – susurro la joven de forma distraída, al entrar a la cocina y ante la mirada de sus dos mejores amigos les contó la historia de lo que le había ocurrido y el porque se fue de su lado.

- no entiendo – dijo la pelirroja – porque irte si es la hija de Sirius

La peliplata volteo a ver a Lupin a los ojos

- ¡no me uses de escusa Etoil! – exclamo el peliambar enojado, ante esto la peliplata sonrío amargamente, Remus solía llamarla por su apellido cuando se enojaba

- no lo iba a hacer solo iba a decir que Will prefirió hacerse pasar por su padre, siendo que nosotros ya habíamos tenido una relación la cual era mucho mas conocida entre mi familia que la que sostenía con Sirius, además Sirius no me amaba, no era justo que por solo un capricho fuera capas de arruinar su vida con algo tan tonto como esto… además tuve que esta alejada de ustedes porque como saben Voldemort me ha querido junto a el desde que descubrió quien era yo en verdad…

- eso no es escusa – empezó a decir la pelirroja – Emerald debes de decírselo, el tiene el derecho de saber que tiene una hija

- ¡claro que no! ¡Ella no es su hija! – Exclamo la peliplata – Amara es mi hija y de nadie mas – ante esto Emerald se mordió el labio recordando a Magnus – por favor Sirius no debe de saberlo, no puede, por favor prométanme que no se lo dirán… si no lo prometen me iré de aquí y ya nunca me volverán a ver

- no puedes decir eso Emerald esta mal…

- ¡no me importa!... y ya no quiero hablar sobre esto por favor – dijo la joven peliplata mientras salía de la cocina

_- En la mansión de Magnus-_

- ¿Afrodith has visto algo cierto? – pegunto Reid en un sollozo, a una chica de cabellera rubia fresa, de tez blanca algo cremosa, sus ojos eran de un color verde limos, la mujer estaba vestida completamente de negro lo cual desentonaba completamente con el color de su pelo y ojos

- no lo se… ha sido muy confuso… mis poderes no se comparan a los de ella que es una descendiente de la magia ancestral – dijo la mujer con un deje de frustración en la voz – además, su hija es muy poderosa, ha logrado sacarme de su cabeza de una forma muy extraña

- no puede ser esto posible – rugió Magnus demente – si no consiguen nada de esta forma, esta misma noche saldré de caza – a todos los presentes que estaban en aquella habitación, les paso por la mente el dolor que debía de estar sintiendo aquel ser para pensar en salir de caza, para poder encontrarla

_-En la casa de los Potter –_

Aquella mañana del 31 de octubre paso ya sin mas incidentes, Sirius y james habían llegado sobre medio día y después de una ligera merienda Sirius y Lupin habían partido a sus respectivas casas, en la casa de los Potter se podía sentir el aire cargado de preocupación y tensión, Emerald ensimismada como estaba no podía relajar el ambiente ya que por mas que quería no le era posible.

James se encontraba recostado en el sillón grande jugando con su varita, estaba en estado de alerta a cualquier sonido de afuera, ya que por alguna razón el tenia un mal presentimiento, james voltio hacia donde estaban las dos mujeres, el amor de su vida se encontraba sentada en un sillón mediano junto con su mejor amiga su casi hermana, las dos estaban abrasadas como si de eso se les fuera la vida, las dos mujeres estaban preocupadas, con los nervios de punta, cuando un ruido alerto a james.

- Lily, Emerald – susurro el azabache – vallan arriba, cojan a Amara y a Harry y huyan… - dijo ese mientras se concentraba en la puerta trasera – ¡ahora váyanse!

- pero james – Lily había empezado a temblar al darse cuenta del peligro que corrían – te matara… - dijo a duras penas la pelirroja mientras se acercaba a su esposo, este con necesidad beso a su amada esposa, para si despedirse de esta.

- váyanse ahora mismo – les grito mientras que daba unos pasos hacia la puerta trasera, Maharet un poco mas tranquila que Lily la jalo del brazo para correr escaleras arriba hacia la habitación de sus pequeños rayos de luz, los cuales estaban siendo amenazados por la oscuridad.

_- En la casa de Sirius –_

Por alguna razón Sirius se encontraba sentado en el suelo de la sala con la varita en mano en alerta como esperando una señal para entrar en acción, se sentía perdido y no sabia porque, la preocupación no lo dejaba pensar con claridad, cuando de repente sintió un dolor horrible en el pecho, levantándose como si un resorte se tratara se apresuro a desaparecer, para ir a la casa de su amante, al llegar allí toco la puerta con desesperación, esperando que ha Remus no le hubiera pasado nada, cuando este le abrió se sintió un poco mas relajado, aunque Remus estaba algo preocupado al notar el estado en el que estaba Sirius.

-que tienes Sirius? – Pregunto Remus preocupado – a sucedido algo malo?

- Remus tengo un mal presentimiento, algo malo va a pasar, ponte en contacto con Dumbledore – dijo Sirius de forma atropellada… sintiéndose cada vez peor – dile que voy a ir a la casa de James

El ojiambar iba a protestar, cuando su amante desapareció de allí, preocupado este se dirigió a la chimenea para comunicarse lo más pronto posible con Albus.

_- En la casa de los Potter -_

Lily y Emerald habían ya entrado en la habitación de los pequeños, en donde Lily se había derrumbado del dolor, ya que hacia unos momentos habían escuchado un sonido de caída, y sabían muy bien que había pasado, James estaba muerto y solo quedaban ellas para proteger a sus ángeles, Emerald que aunque dolida estaba mas cuerda que la pobre de Lily se acerco a los peques y extendiendo sus brazos empezó a recitar un hechizo antiguo que sabia muy bien que le costaría la vida pero con tal de que ellos estuvieran bien lo haría se sacrificaría, el hechizo la estaba debilitando cada vez mas y mas, lo cual causo que cuando terminara de recitar el hechizo cayera hincada al suelo, y fue en ese momento cuando la puerta se abrió, y allí ella pudo ver a la persona que mas temor y dolor causaba en el corazón de tantas personas, Lord Voldemort, la joven como pudo se paro y se puso enfrente de Lily cubriéndola a ella y a sus ángeles, Voldemort sonrío al verla allí encarándolo, a la persona que mas dolores le había causado de cabeza la arcángel Emerald Etoil, mejor conocida como la Estrella Esmeralda, la guardiana de todo poder tanto de oscuridad como de luz.

- hola Tom… - dijo la joven con sarcasmo haciendo que la sonrisa de Voldemort desapareciera – cuanto tiempo sin verte

- veo que aun en tal estado, sigues siendo igual de insolente – Voldemort empezó a recorrer con la mirada la habitación y al enfocar la vista en la cuna le sorprendió ver no solo al mocosa al cual tenia que matar sino también a la chiquilla de la arcángel – yo solo vengo a matar a ese chiquillo – dijo mientras no apartaba la vista de la chiquilla, mientras levantaba la varita listo para atacar, lo cual causo que tanto Lily como Emerald reaccionaran, la pelinegra haciendo luces de su gran poder uso un hechizo el cual era letal para los que usaban magia negra, y al mandarlo contra Voldemort se dio cuenta de que su cuerpo mortal no lo soportaría y con una enorme herida en el vientre y otra en el pecho se desplomo en el suelo

_- En la mansión de Magnus -_

Magnus que se encontraba en la misma habitación que antes esperando que Afrodith le diera alguna noticia de su amada Emerald sintió un dolor horrible en el pecho como si trataran de sacarle el corazón, lo cual ocasiono que gruñera de dolor, aunque al parecer no era el único ya que Reid estaba hincado en el suelo mientras se sujetaba el pecho, y lo sintieran Emerald estaba débil, casi a punto de morir. El miedo le segó de sobremanera, y el impulso de protección lo hicieron correr y usar sus antiguos poderes para encontrarla.

_- En la casa de los Potter –_

Lily al ver caer a su hermana al suelo, le entro un pánico atroz y un dolor aun mas grande, no solo habían matado al amor de su vida sino también a su hermana, ya no podía soportarlo ahora era la única persona que podría proteger a sus dos cosas mas preciadas, lo que mas amaba sobre el mundo.

-verdaderamente es un desperdicio – gruño Voldemort al ver el cuerpo inerte del arcángel

- por favor no lo hagas… mátame a mi en el lugar de mi hijo y mi ahijada – había empezado a sollozar la pelirroja desesperada

-aléjate de mi camino asquerosa sangre sucia – gruño Voldemort al ver a la pelirroja que sollozaba enfrente de el – tus suplicas no cambiaran nada

- no, no les hagas nada... Mátame a mí por lo que mas quieras… - seguía sollozando la joven mientra que pensaba en el futuro que tenían que vivir los dos juntos - a ellos no...

- te dijo que te quites sangre sucia - gruño cada vez mas molesto - sino también te matare a ti

- no… a Harry no… por favor… mátame a mi…

- como quieras… - avada kedavra gruño el señor tenebroso, después en la toda habitación se vislumbrara una luz verdosa y acto seguido Lily cayo de bruces contra el suelo, muerta

- insolente criatura - dijo Voldemort para luego mirar a los pequeños, uno de ello lloraba fuertemente, el hijo de los Potter, mientras que la chiquilla del arcángel estaba mirando a Voldemort a los ojos, este se sorprendió al ver la mirada de la chiquilla no era para nada la mirada de una niña sino la de una persona mas grande, Voldemort levanto la varita, mientras que gruñía un _"avada kedavra",_ fue cuando la arcángel apareció delante de los pequeños y juntando sus alas enfrente de ella como un escudo y recitando un hechizo destruyo a Voldemort, la Estrella Esmeralda con pánico observo como una de sus alas estaba llena de sangre y al voltear a la cuna con terror observo en la frente del pequeño Harry una herida y su hija solo estaba allí también llorando pero no tenia ninguna herida a la vista, la borgoña le limpio la frente al pequeño Harry y tras darles un beso en la frente a cada uno de sus pequeños, y quitándose un medallón de plata y poniéndoselo a su hija desapareció entre un haz de luz rojiza y una lluvia de plumas, con ello parte de su alma desapareció.

_-En el jardín de la casa de los Potter-_

Magnus había podido localizar el aroma de su amada Emerald a duras penas, la casa estaba en ruinas como si hubiera habido una pequeñina explosión, al acercarse al marco de la puerto donde esta estaba salida de sus goznes pudo ver con algo de terror el cuerpo de un joven que yacía tirado en el suelo… muerto, fue cuando derepente empezó a escuchar el sonido de un llanto, alarmado entro en la casa y subió las escaleras donde se concentraba mas el aroma de su querida y el llanto de los bebes, entro a una habitación de color azul claro, y con horror miro que en el suelo se encontraban tirados los cuerpos de dos mujeres pelirrojas aunque de tonalidades de cabello diferentes, el pelinegro se acerco al cuerpo sin vida de su amada, se derrumbo allí mismo, la agarro y acercando sus labios al cuello de la joven, se detuvo un instante, para luego hincar sus colmillos en la terso cuello de la borgoña, para así usar sus poderes y saber que había ocurrido, para luego llorar largo y tendido sujeto del cuerpo de su amada estrella, cuando un sonido en la parte de abajo le alerto, al parecer alguien había llegado.

_- En donde James yacía muerto -_

Sirius había llegado a la casa de los Potter deseando que su presentimiento fuera equivocado, pero cuando llego con horror comprobó que esto era cierto, la casa de los Potter estaba semidestruida y al acercarse a la puerta trasera con pánico descubrió el cuerpo de su hermano James, aquello le fue muy doloroso, James estaba recostado boca arriba con los lentes movidos hacia un lado con el vidrio de estos arañados, sus ojos estaban abiertos pero sin vida, al estar cerca del cuerpo de james, Sirius se dejo caer al suelo junto a su cuerpo y se dejo arrastrar por el dolor.

- lo ciento James, no pude llegar a tiempo… - Sirius con cuidado le cerro los ojos a James - debí de estar mas atento… - el ojiplata se callo al escuchar el llanto de un bebe arriba – ¡Harry!...

Sirius se lanzo rápidamente contra las escaleras, esperando que sus oídos no lo engañaran

_- Con Magnus -_

Magnus le alerto el ruido de pasos en las escaleras, con todo el dolor de su destruida alma se acerco a la cuna donde yacía el reflejo se su amada llorando, se inclino y la tomo en brazos, haciendo que Amara dejara de llorar, notando en el pequeño cuello de Amara una fina cadena de plata con un medallón igualmente de plata, con lagrimas en los ojos estrecho a la pequeña entre sus brazos, y fue cuando vio por primera vez al padre de Amara, un muchacho de nombre Sirius Black.

_- Con Sirius -_

Sirius había llegado a la puerta de la habitación donde Harry lloraba y con una mezcla de sorpresa y miedo vio una sombra al lado de la cuna de Harry y con Amara en brazos, y decía sombra porque aquel ser estaba vestido completamente de negro, a conjunto con una melena también negra y piel absolutamente blanca como el marfil, aquella cosa no era un humano podía notarlo, con horror se dio cuenta del resplandor de los ojos inhumanos del ser dándole a conocer a Sirius la naturaleza de aquella cosa… ¡era un vampiro!, noto como su presencia parecía hacer que aquel vampiro se enojara y como reflejo cubriera a la pequeña con sus brazos y oír como siseaba por lo bajo aquel vampiro.

Sirius bajo la vista al suelo donde yacían inertes dos cuerpos pelirrojos, el que estaba mas cerca de el era el de Lily, pudo notarlo por los ojos color esmeralda de esta, y el cuerpo mas cercano de la cuna y de aquel vampiro era Emerald, a Sirius le llamo de una forma horrible la atención, el cuerpo de la borgoña estaba cubierto de sangre y en su cuello habían dos pequeños agujeros y de ellos salían unos delgados hilos de sangre.

El vampiro dio un paso hacia atrás, hacia una ventana rota, y sin quitar la vista del joven, se agarro del marco y saldo un salto hacia atrás se lanzo al vacío.

Fin del primer prologo...

**-*-**

Wow.. estoy sorprendida me ha salido exxesivamente largo este capitulo... no tengo la menor idea pero estoy algo estresada ultimamente... quiza sea mi conciencia que me dise que no es justo lo que estoy haciendo.... bueno dijo dejar que sirius piense que el asecino de Emerald es Magnus es algo malo... pero bueno.. espero poder sobrevivir a este estres y poder subir el siguiente prologo.

Se despide la Eterna Estrella de Luz.

PD. hize varias modificaciones a las dos primeras partes de este primer prologo... ya que la tonta de mi tenia muchos horrores.. dijo errores... y en la primera parte se me olvido describir a Magnus!!... pero ya lo corregui.... espero (ordeno) que me dejen muchos reviews con sus opiniones o criticas... n_n


	4. Chapter 4

**Avertencia:**

Bueno como unica avertencia es que esta historia es una realidad alterna de harry potter en el cual la mayoria de los personajes son mios... buenoo y ya saben el de siempre... harry potter no me pertenese porque si lo fuera harry no hubiera acabado con la perra de ginny y bueno eso es lo unico.

* * *

Entre la luz y la oscuridad

**Primer Libro: Luz **

**Prologo 2: 1ra Parte.**

- _Cuatro años y medio –_

Aquel día era un día lluvioso y casi todos los vampiros se habían ido de caza, dejando en la casa solo a Magnus y a Reid los cuales se encargaban de cuidar a la pequeña Amara la cual estaba jugando en una de las habitaciones del primer piso.

La nena se encontraba en la biblioteca rodeada de juguetes y muñecos, cuando escucho un ruido en la entrada, alguien estaba tocando la puerta, la nena se quedo quieta, esperando a que su papi o su tío bajaran a abrir, pero sin embargo el momento nunca llego y la nena levantándose lentamente y saliendo tímidamente de la habitación se dirigió hacia la puerta principal, al llegar a ella se detuvo y volteo hacia las escaleras esperando que alguno de sus vampiros bajara, al ver que por segunda ves no bajaban se volteo y concentrándose en el perilla abrió la puerta, y allí se encontraba una persona, un hombre mayor de cabello cano y ojos verde esmeralda, el cual la miraba con profunda curiosidad, el hombre se agacho para poder estar a la altura de la pequeña.

- Hola preciosa, tu debes de ser Amara verdad – el hombre no pregunto sino que afirmo lo que el sospechaba, a lo que la pequeña solo atino a asentir con la cabeza – valla eres mucho mas hermosa de lo que pensaba, me pregunto si…

En ese momento la pelirroja se fijo en que atrás de aquel extraño se encontraba la figura de un niño de cabellera algo larga y lacia de color plata, de unos hermosos ojos azules y tez blanca como el marfil, el niño era alto a pesar de la edad que tenia, el cual paresia estar profundamente asustado, el hombre noto esto y sonriendo de forma maliciosa, presento a los dos pequeños.

- Amara, este pequeño se llama Draco Malfoy, y da la casualidad que el es tu primo… - la niña abrió los ojos a mas no poder, aquello le había sorprendido mucho y se le quedo mirando al niño mas fijamente para ver si así podía encontrar alguna cosa que le confirmara aquello – ¿Amara quisiera saber si estas sola?

Ante esta pregunta la niña reacciono y dio un paso hacia atrás algo asustado, en ese momento dos sombras aparecieron y una de ellas arrebato a la niña de la puerta, aquel extraño ni se inmuto, al contrario solo se levanto y pasando un brazo por el sorprendido joven, dio un paso hacia delante y entro en la casa.

¡¡Mafer!! – gruño Magnus al reconocer a aquel ser – ¿Que demonios haces aquí?

- Da la casualidad… - empezó a relatar el hombre que respondía al nombre de Mafer – que me acabo de hacer del joven aquí presente, el cual resulto ser primo de tu damita, y como buena persona que soy he venido a hablar contigo Magnus sobre el niño

Aquel ser había sonreído de una forma sádica lo cual hizo que Reid sintiera que tenía que proteger a ese pequeño inocente.

- Entonces te pido que dejes al niño junto con mi hija y mi hermano y nos vallamos a mi despacho – Magnus solo aparentaba estar tranquilo, pero la verdad era que el odio le carcomía por dentro.

Había pasado un rato y entro los pequeños se había formado un lazo de verdadero amor y Reid parecía encantado con el pequeño.

- Ryu… - Draco no pudo dejar de sonrojarse cada vez que aquella hermosa niña le llamaba por aquel apodo – ¿_tu_ eres como yo, verdad? – la niña no apartaba la mirada de el examinándolo, Reid se sorprendió al sentir la fuerte aura del joven, era fuerte aunque no mucho, no como la de _ella_, y fue así como Amara encontró por fin lo que estaba buscando.

**-*-**

Hola!!!

Ciento mucho el retraso pero esque acabo de regresar de vacaciones y como habia faltado al escuela me esperaba una tonelada de trabajo con mi nombre... asi que no habia tenido tiempo de escribir... asi que aqui estoy con un nuevo capitulo...

porfavor comenten!!!... T.T


End file.
